German patent application DE-OS No. 30 03 127, laid open to public inspection, pertains to a method in which a tire and rim, when assembled, are readjusted relative to each other such that static unbalance forces of the tire and rim are directly opposed. For determination of static unbalance forces of the rim on the one hand and of the tire on the other hand, the static unbalance of the rim is determined in a first measuring run and then the tire is fitted on the rim in any arbitrary position. Next, the unbalance of the tire/rim assembly is measured, thus determining static tire unbalance by vector subtraction of the unbalances of the tire rim assembly and of the rim. The tire is then readjusted relative to the rim so that the static unbalance force of the rim is directly opposed to the static unbalance force of the tire. This method of readjusting the tire relative to the rim in a more or less defined position is called "matching". With the above method, it is necessary to determine first static unbalance of the rim without the tire fitted. After this measuring run, the tire has to be mounted on the rim and another measuring run carried out. In this case, the unbalances which are due to geometric deformations of the rim, such as eccentricities or run-out, are not taken into account. If such a geometric deformation of the rim exists, running conditions are not necessarily improved, or might even become worse when the tire is readjusted relative to the rim.